Carrying
by Sekainao
Summary: Meimei finds herself pregnant with Kiku, but what will happen when the family are dragged into the hatred of the world and an unexpected somebody who wants this baby gone. Rated M, because I didn't want to say its suitable for ALL ages. Warning! Sekainao
1. Chapter One: The Secret

I have never written anything so dark and painful than this, but I  
hope you like it *sobs* . . .

Sekainao

-

Chapter One  
The Secret

Meimei paced around her and Kiku's room, wondering how to say what she  
was going to say. She had asked Kiku, Viet, Yao and Hong to come over  
so she could reveal the news. Then the door flung open and Kiku smiled  
at his wife (yes their married),

"Hello, Kiku" Meimei said,  
He kissed her, "Hello"

She hesitated and let her face dig into Kiku's shoulder, suddenly he  
became worried. He hugged her,

"Meimei what's wrong?"  
She sighed, "I felt sick this morning"  
"Are you ok?"  
She shook her head,  
"There's something you have to know" Meimei said,  
"What?" Kiku asked holding her hand,

She led him out the house where Viet, Yao and Hong were waiting, they  
looked at the couple,

"Meimei why are we here?" Yao asked,  
Meimei breathed heavily and turned to Kiku, "Kiku, today I found out  
that . . . "  
"Yes?"  
"I'm . . . Pregnant"

Kiku froze, then a huge smile appeared on his face as he hugged his  
lover. The others stood in shock,

"Aw! My baby sister!" Viet said, hugging Meimei when Kiku let go,

Hong walked up to Kiku and shook his hand,

"Congrats, Kiku"  
"Thanks"  
They both smiled (rare)

Next Yao walked up to Kiku and put an arm round him, leading him away  
and round a corner,

"Now, Kiku I want to get something very clear"  
Kiku nodded,  
"Hurt Meimei and I'll rip your head off and throw it to my Panda, got  
it?"  
"Yes, Yao"  
"I mean it"  
Kiku nodded again, Yao walked away and Kiku followed. Yao walked to  
Meimei,

"Meimei" He pointed to her belly, "You'll make a fine mother"  
"Thank you, Yao" she said as she hugged him, "Ha! You're an Uncle"  
She giggled,  
Yao sighed. . .

So that's the first chapter, it'll get dark very soon. It's 11  
o'clock, so gonna sleep. . . Zzzzzzzzz

Rated M because I don't want to poison little childrens minds with  
darkness.

Be prepared . . .


	2. Chapter Two: The Beginning

This chapter won't be rivetting, but will get to build up the wonder  
in yours and my mind,

Sekainao

-

Chapter Two  
The Beginning

Kiku walked through the town with his wife, it had been 2 weeks since  
Meimei had told him the news. Kiku was happy, but Meimei was so  
nervous she shook,

"Kiku, we haven't thought of names yet" Meimei pointed out,  
"Lets think about it, if it's a girl we'll call her . . . Kira?" Kiku  
turned to Meimei, she nodded in agreement and asked,  
"Boy?"  
"If it's a boy we'll call him. . ."  
"Zhandou?" Meimei said,  
"That sounds awfully specific, what does it mean?"  
"Fight, in Chinese. Yes?"  
"Yes"

They both nodded and Kiku stole a kiss on Meimei's cheek, she giggled  
and held his hand.

They went to Yao's house to eat, he invited them to join him and the  
siblings. Of course Yao would cook everybodys favourite meal, he knew  
those sorts of things.  
Kiku and Meimei paused outside the door and Kiku knocked, Yao  
immediately showed up at the door and hugged his little sister tight  
and gave Kiku and firm handshake,

"Hello, Hello aru" Yao said, "Come in, I made your favourite aru"  
"Thank you Yao" Meimei thanked, still hand in hand with Kiku.  
"It's fine, Meimei go join your siblings, ok?" Yao asked as Meimei  
exited, now only Kiku and Yao. Yao closed the doors which led to the  
living room ( there are two doors). He turned to Kiku, who was  
dreading this,

"So how'd this happen then?" Yao asked suspiciously,  
"It just sort of happened"  
"That child, soon to be yours, is no accident" Yao snapped,  
"Well, me and Meimei are engaged. Is it abnormal to start lovemaking  
by now?"  
"No, but you've gotten her pregnant!"  
"I know Yao!"  
"Either straighten up your act, or be a Goddamn shit father!" Yao  
shouted,  
"Fine, fine. I'll be better" Kiku said beginning to exit, "But just so  
you know, I love Meimei and I will keep this child"

Kiki slammed the door. Yao felt the rage shake in his veins, how could  
Kiku get Meimei pregnant? Meimei is only 19 and Kiku only 21 himself,  
would they handle a child?

Yao sighed and calmed down when he picked up everybodys plates and  
held them with one hand, he entered the room to see Yong Soo being  
strangely gentle around Meimei,

"Why aren't you your usual hyped up self Yong?" Meimei asked, he  
hugged his sister,  
"I don't want to stress your baby too much" he replied sweetly,  
"If you want my Green Tea Yong, take it" She replied, if this was an  
act he would take it,  
"Whoop!" Yong shouted and be took Meimei's tea,

Kiku was sitting next to Meimei with their hands linking, it was a  
circle table and next to Meimei was Yong, then Viet, then Thailand,  
then North Korea, then HK, then as the plates were put down, Yao.

"Eat up!" Yao said as he sat,

After everybody had eaten, they all spent the night at Yao's, he had  
enough room since everybody lived under one roof at some point.  
Everybody had a separate room, Meimei was fast asleep when the door to  
her room opened. She grunted and turned to the door, rubbing her eyes  
she saw her brother HK standing in the doorway,

"Hm . . . Hong? What are you doing here?" Meimei asked signalling Hong  
to sit next to her, he did,  
"I want to congratulate you on creating a child with Kiku, but . . ."  
"But what?" Meimei asked,  
"You're my sister and I don't want you to go away" Hong replied,  
"Aw, Hong. . ." Meimei said, she threw her arms around his next and  
buried her head in his shoulder, "I'll never leave you or the others  
behind, through thick and thin. I'll always be here"

They both smiled (rare).


	3. Chapter Three: Loyalty

You know by now that Yao isn't happy about the baby but loves Meimei  
enough to overlook it. Yong just doesn't care and everybody else it  
just like OMG A BABY!

This chapter will be about the start of the war, you'll see soon  
enough. This will be set a when Meimei is ready to give birth, so be  
prepared.

Sekainao

-

Chapter Three  
Loyalty

They had been sent to a safe camp, it wasn't dark and gloomy. Just  
like the house back home except slightly bigger, Meimei was cooking  
when suddenly a kick belted out from inside her. She looked down and  
smiled and the huge lump in her belly, nearly the size of a football.

"You know you're really strong" She said to her lump, she picked up  
her tea and sipped it turning to the door. Kiku walked in and spun  
Meimei around playfully,

"Hello, Meimei" Kiku said as he placed his soft lips on hers,  
"Hello, Kiku. I made you dinner" Meimei said as he pulled away,  
"Oh, thank you" Kiku said as he chewed the first bit of Kimchi, "So,  
how's our little one doing?"  
Meimei looked down and smiled, "She's fine"  
"She? You sure?"  
"I went for a scan today" Meimei replied, "Its definitely a girl"  
"Well, guess we should expect Kira soon then?" Kiku said,  
"My suggested birth date if one week and a day from now" Meimei said  
sipping her tea again,  
"Im surprised you waited this long for a scan" Kiku said as he  
finished his Kimchi, Meimei started to wash up as Kiku lovingly tied  
his arms around her waist, his hands joining so that he was linked  
with Meimei,

"How long do we have to stay here?" Meimei asked,  
"I don't know, maybe months longer. The enemy is starting to proceed  
on the base of command, so we have to stay and be alert. . . Meimei?"  
"Yes?" She replied  
"Promise me one thing?"  
"Yes?"  
"Be safe" Kiku whispered, she turned and gave him a small kiss on the  
lips. But it soon deepened when they both opened their mouths and  
playfully slipped their tongues into each others. Lovingly.

The kiss ended and Kiku replied,

"Ok, I have to go back to base. Be safe, Meimei" he said as he walked  
out he door,  
"You too!" she replied, blushing widly,

Meimei had finished washing up, so now she could sit and watch  
television. She didn't feel like anythig else, she felt sick and  
dizzy. Then as she changed channel, the wall to the side burst away, a  
bomb had gone off that had exposed her to war.

Meimei stood shaking, there emerging from the distance to her house  
was the most powerful and known country in the world, Russia. A  
feeling of powerful hate surrounded him and his rifle flashed out like  
it was of great importance. Meimei shook as Russia didn't look too  
happy like normal, he had changed into a sensless, bloodhirsty . . .  
Psycho.

And he was slowly approaching. . .


	4. Chapter Four: Final

This chapter is the last YAY! I na writers block, BUT I DID IT! But in  
a way, I hate myself for writing something so dark. But this is he  
final and it is very very . . . Dark. . .

Kiku isn't going to be happy about this. . .

-

Chapter Four  
Final

Russia stepped in the house, looking around and staring at Meimei with  
a blood smeared face and bullet wounds everywhere.

"Meimei, da?" he asked, the deeper part of his voice taking over, "The  
enemy" he said as he drew out his rifle. Meimei was nearly in tears,  
"But i haven't done anything! I swear!" Meimei exclaimed, the Russian  
extracted he blade on the tip of the rifle and attached it to a  
seperate dagger,  
"According to the Aliied Forces Mission Guide, anybody with close  
relations to the enemy IS also the enemy. And I see you have more than  
relations with the enemy, you have a child" the Russian circle Meimei,  
he poked his head through the space between her head and shoulder and  
whispered, "And you are a part if this world, so is your child and so  
is Kiku"

Russia started to cry himself, engulfed in the pain of what he was  
about to do, he pointed to the wall that had been torn away and there.  
Before Meimei's eyes, was two Russians holding a lifeless Kiku in  
their arms. Meimei's eyes widened, Russia held Meimei's arms tight  
with no effort,

"You Bastard!" She shouted, weeping and sobbing. Russia yanked her  
back, making Meimei's head fall onto his shoulder. She looked up at  
the Russian, he was sad and gloomy, Meimei was breathing heavy as the  
Russians arm held he shoulders back so no escape was possible.

Then the other hand took out the dagger and plunged it into Meimei's  
stomach, blood spilling and fillig the floor. Russia violently pushed  
her down and exited, Meimei's mouth filling up with her baby's blood.  
In a way, it was Kiku's blood.

Meimei weakened as the blood had escaped her frail body too much and  
she closed her eyes, war had changed the course of life. As it  
would've done anyway, at least now. Yao didn't have to worry about  
Meimei having the baby, her last thought that shot through her mind  
was that Yao had plans with Russia to make this happen. But as she  
slipped away into darkness she knew, it was all too true.

"Too . . . true" she murmured,

Carrying an angel within her, she carried both of her true loves to  
heaven. Her daughter to be, Kira, and her love Kiku. Never be able to  
be at ease with one another again. Thanks to Yao.

Oh dear god, I nearly cried. T . T

If you didn't get the ending, review and tell me or ask me what you  
think happened. I'd be more Han happy to read the reviews.

Until next time,

Sekainao


End file.
